Us
by Integra22
Summary: Integra and Alucard bond, to make up for time lost.
1. Childhood

_**Author's note: I'm taking a break from "My New lover." for a bit, enjoy this in the meantime. :)**_

 **Us**

 **Integra**

I look upon the destruction, with satisfaction. That I caused, by your hand. I had always had trouble accepting that fact. But, you, pushed me, pushed me to my brink, to snap, and you show no remorse. You make me my best, my servant. Yet, you call me a little girl, even at my old age. You say I am still that little girl in your eyes, looking to you for guidance. You tell me humans always grow, always change, always move forward. But you're the vampire. You live forever, you have millenias to change. I still wonder what you mean by that. Until you explained to me.

We sit in the garden, the sun directly hitting your face, you seem unfazed. I clasp a cup of tea, looking at the contents of the small glass. It's cold.

"Alucard." I look from my cup. You don't say anything, but give me a slight glance.

"I must ask you a question." I clear my throat. "I am bit embarrassed to ask, but what did mean by humans always change? I don't quite believe you." I say. You turn your body to me.

"Well," you begin to speak, clasping your hands together. "Humans, live short lives. They must change, to keep up with time. To keep up with others, humans are capable of adapting so quickly. It's fanstanting. That's why I am vampire, because I couldn't, I couldn't change, I am unable to change. I couldn't be human, I wasn't strong like them. Like you."

"I see," I look past your shoulder, then back at you. "Humans must change and adapt because they don't have much time. But the vampire, as all the time in the world, in the whole universe. Your kind doesn't have to change. Your kind, is, forever like children."

"Children?" You question.

"Like a child, forever stuck."

"Elaborate."

"Well, people choose to be vampires, because they want a way out, they do not feel like they have a future, so they choose to stay stuck forever, never moving forward, because forward is death. And they fear it. Humans fear death as well, but they accept it."

"I see."

"You see, humans can put their childhood behind. But Vampires live in their childhood."  
You nod.

"But you." You begin to speak, "Still remind of that little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I protest. "I am an old woman."

"You might be an old woman, but to me, I don't see you any other way, because I don't want to lose you." You say, my eyes widen.

"Lose me?"

"You are like a- like a-" I see your eyes flickering. "A mother, a daughter, a sister to me... a countess, a partner in life. Family."

I furrow my brow.

"I have never felt that way about any human before, aside from my Seras."

"So you think of me as family?"

"Well yes, vampires are quite possessive." You say. "You are familiar. You are the one constant in my life. The one person that tells me I can exist."

"But, what happens when I die, Alucard?" I say, "What happens when I stop being your constant?"

"I don't know." You day, "But I don't have much time, do I?"

"No, knowing my family genetics, I will die within next five years." That fact depressing me, but it is fact. I will die, and leave you behind.

"You will never be a child with me, will you?"

"No I won't." I say, "I will never be in the kingdom of grown wounded children. I will pass in peace, and with my father."

"I can respect that."

I always thought vampires were grown wounded children. Wounded by trauma. Wounded from the past. Unable to leave their on mistakes, they feel like they deserve the misery of living in the past, trauma does that to good people. Some people good and pure, turn to the night, bitter, and filled with hate, forsaking god for putting through their hardships. A god, so loving, so merciful, being so sadistic, they hate god. So they punish him, by turning their backs to him. But god doesn't control their fates, they do, humans have free will. Maybe it is easier to blame god and hate him, than take responsibility.

I clasp your hand, putting it between your palm and your thumb. I see your eyes flicker, and you at me, month open, mesmerized. Maybe physical touch is something you need. Your hand is cold, far colder than I would expect for a vampire.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Your hand. It's…" you trial off.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask, taking my hand away, but you quickly grab it again, this time with more force, constricting my fingers. Your eyes look so desperate. I wonder how long it has been since someone has touched you. I don't mind giving you what you need. In human beings, touch, is important. Social bonding is something that drives the human species. Vampires are social creatures as well. I wonder if it works in the same way.

"No, you're not, I just wasn't expecting it." You say, your voice trembles. I grin at you, i'm glad I can make you feel this way. After all these years. You don't look at me. You look down at your knees.

"Alucard." I catch your attention.  
You look at me, not saying a thing.

"Did you really mean you see me as a sister, a mother? A daughter?" I ask, curious. You nod. I raise my eyebrow.

"Not in a literal sense of course. "You were so young when we first met, that while you were my master, I felt I had to raise you, you will always live in my eyes as that same little, hot headed girl."

I chuckle. "I see."

"And a mother, because, while I took care of you, you also took care of me, watching out for my well being, making sure I was okay, when I clearly was."

I look onto you, you chuckle and squeeze my hand.

"And, and sister, because, you always treated me as an equal. As if I was just as human as you." You continue, "And now, a companion, we seem to have little to no boundaries in our relationship, I feel as if I could say anything to you, be anything for you. Everything, and more."

I smile warmly.

"You don't see me as the monster that I am, you gave me chance, put me in my place, yet gave me free will. You're amazing Integra."

"Amazing?" I question.

"Yea, I think so. And I will always think so." He says.


	2. Background pictures

Us

Alucard

I don't know how to talk to you anymore, while it has only been 30 years, you have changed so much. You are calm, the hot headed little girl I once knew is gone. She is replaced by a gentle, humble, woman. While you and Seras have your spats, you are still, the majority of the time, calm. I am perfectly okay with your change. You're less easy to annoy, and you seem to have all the pactice the world could muster. I sometimes like to watch you read, eat, sleep. I like to watch you in your most sedentary. Humans are amazing, they can stare at a screen for hours and not get bored.

"Integra?" I call your name. You look up from the tiny screen in your hand, taking out a small speaker from your ear.

"Yeah?" You scratch a patch of skin underneath your eyepatch.

"What are you doing?" I ask, curiously looking at you. I slowly approach you, kneel down before you.

"I'm watching a video." You answer me, sniffling.

"On that?" I point to the tiny screen your hand.

"Yeah, it's a smart phone." You answer me.

"A what?" I blink. Confused.

Your laugh rings in my ear like bells. Your cheeks rosy with blood. Seeing the blood rise in your face, sets a stinging in my throat. I swallow, trying to keep it down.

"A smart phone, it has a touch screen, a camera, an alarm clock, a flashlight and a-"

"Woah, slow down." I say, putting my hand on the arm of your chair. "You're telling me phones can take pictures now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

You nod, happily.

"Do you wanna see?"

I nod. Your finger moves across the screen quickly. I am in awe of the small device. You beckon me to come close. I do as instructed. I lean in close, I see our faces in reflected in the screen. You press a button on the screen and it flashes. I blink, not expecting it. You smile, looking a the true to life image.

"Perfect," You smile, your face flushed. "Look." you say, putting the screen in my face. My eyes widen. Your smile, so bright. You're eyes looking into the camera lens, white in your pupils. I can see the snapshot caught my blink.

"It's perfect, i'm saving it as my background." You click a little button, bringing you to a screen with tiny squares inside of it, you press one the looks like a camera. You then press our picture, it gave you a small menu. You press 'set as background.' Then you click the button again. They we were, you're background. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit special. I wonder if this was a term of endearment in today's world.

"There, all done." You say, chuckling.

"Can I have one?" I ask.

"One what?"

"A smart phone."

You laugh very loudly. "You are quite funny, I don't remember you being this funny."

"It's not funny, maaster, i'm serious."

"Sure it is." You tease me. You put your hand on my shoulder. There it is again, you touch me, your friegal heart thuds in my ears, and that is all I can focus on. It's like, hypnosis. Nothing else exists, but your fragile, aging humanity. I feel your bodily rhymes beat through your fingertips.

"Don't look surprised Alucard, you're making me feel weird." You tease. Your rub my shoulder, back and forth. "Can't I show some affection?" You ask.

"You never touched me before, I don't know how to take it." I say. "It's so, strange to say the least."

"Well, I think it's the master's duty to make sure the servants needs are met." You explain to me.

"Touch isn't a need." I say, leaning into your hand despite my words, I love it.

"Yes, it is." You smirk. You continue to scratch my shoulder. I begin to make a sound from my throat. You give me a curious look.

"Are- are you purring?" You question me.

"N-no." I pull away.

"Yes, yes you were!" You shove my shoulder, laughing. "You were purring!" You continue to laugh, holding your stomach. "That's really cute actually." You smile.

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute." You lean forward. "It makes you so, vulnerable, so human, yet so not human. It's quite the contradiction."

"My existence is a contradiction, Integra." I smile.

"You have a point." You move your hand behind my ear, and begin rubbing, I can't help but my the sound again. I shut my eyes, accepting your touch, you heart in my ears.

I doze off from the sound.


	3. Changes

**Us**

Integra

"Integra." I hear your voice call to me, I sit on the devan in the study. My forehead sweating, my heart racing.

"What?" I spit out, groaning. The heat started in my chest, and made its way to my other limbs. My face red with heat and blood. Sweat beats on my brow. My blood feels thick, like lava pumping through my veins. My heart beating with the thick, heavy blood, quick and hard, it felt as if my heart was going to explode. Everything seem to blend and melt together with my body. A chill runs up my spine even though I feel like I am laying on fiery coals.

"Are you all right?" You ask, sounding concerned, I look over at you figure, pain in my eyes, I want this to end.

"No, Alucard. I'm going through changes." I explain, turning my head, looking up at the ceiling above me.

"Changes?" You ask.

"Yes, fucking changes," I snap. "Got it? Good."

"Integra?" You say, leaning down before me.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"For once, do what you are told. You've been pushing it lately Alucard."

"I want to know what's going on." You say, firmly, "Are you sick?"

"No." I sigh, "I'm an old woman now, and my body has reached it's end to its biological clock." I explain.

You raise your eyebrow.

"Jesus Christ, Alucard, menopause, i'm going through menopause."  
Your eyes go wide. "I'm-" You pause, "I don't-"

I wave my hand, cutting you off.

"Alucard, I do not need your words." I say sternly. "Just, make yourself useful, and get my a blanket and an ice pack."

You nod, and leave, you come back a few moments with the items I asked for. You put the blanket on me, then I take the ice pack from your hands, then put it on my forehead.

I sigh in relief. While my heart still raced, I found some relief. "Thank god." I murmur.

"Feel better." You ask.

"Yes." I answer, closing my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." you lean down next to me, your long forearm touching my side. It feels nice against my hot skin.

"How long have you had these."

"A few weeks now."

"How come you didn't tell me?" You ask.

"I just felt like you wouldn't understand."

"And why do you think I wouldn't? I always try to relate."

"You're not a woman." I say.

"But I can look like one." You grin. I roll my eyes. Your grin disappears. You put your hand on my cheek, rubbing off the sweat. I tremble at your touch. Ever since I had open the door to touch, you have been grazing against me. Pushing the envelope further and further. I don't mind, as long as the touches stay platonic. You hold my hand gently. A long silence accompanies us.

"Why didn't you ever get married?" You ask. I almost gasp at the question. I swallow, my hot flash almost gone.  
"Well.." I pause. I wasn't exactly sure why I never got married, no one particularly caught my eye. No one stood out as a good life partner. No one seemed interested in me anyways. "I just… never did." I say. "I never met anyone who caught my eye."

"I see." You look away, then look back at me. "So, never? No one ever caught your attention? No one made you swoon? No one chased after your affections? Never had any crushes?"

"No, no one." I affirm.

"How strange." Your rub your chin. "Never had sex?"

I almost burst out laughing. "What?" I laugh, "No. I'm a virgin, Alucard."

"At 53?" You laugh back.

"Yes!" I turn on my side, smiling.

"Damn, you're a loser."

I give him a small smack on the shoulder. "I'm not a loser! I just never married." I explain. "If am to have sex, I want to married." I say.

"Really?" You grin, raising your eyebrow. I smile.

"Some people think sex is an act of worship." I say, "And that god and the angels rejoice when a married couple experiences acts of intimacy."

"Interesting." You say.

"Sex is a gift from god, at least, that is what some people think." I explain.

"Are you embarrassed by sex?" You ask. I shake my head.

"I have urges, and if I were to have a husband, I would certainly act out my urges." I say. I reach out for your hand. Our finger dare not intertwine. "Sex is the most natural thing a human can do."

"So strange my master, You have urges, yet you do nothing."

"Well, I guess I don't anything to do it with." I say, shrugging.

"You're fascinating." You say, "You have urges, no sexual shame, and yet, you chose a life of celibacy. It's so strange."

"Marriage is too much work, plus, you know what comes from sex? Babies, could imagine little ones running around the mansion?"

"You were once a little one, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't a life I would want for my children, a life of duty, unable to live a life they chose for themselves."

"I see." You narrow your eyes.

"Hm." 


	4. Gentle lamb

Us

Alucard

"Why didn't you ever get married?" I ask you. You give me a tired look, you sit, your legs crossed, a book in your hand.

"I already told you, Alucard." You say, "I never had the want."

I kneel down beside you, looking up at you, eyes blinking. You continue to read until you realise i'm next to you, you take off your glasses and sigh. "What?" You say, flatly.

"Nothing, I just don't believe you." I grin. You roll your eyes.

"Why is that?" You ask.

"You said you had urges right?" I pause, you nod.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why not, you know, be a human?" I ask. "You said sex was one of the most natural thing a human could do."

You sigh, and roll your eyes. "Alucard, i'm not talking about my sexual urges with you."  
I widen my eyes.

"No, master, that's not what I want." I say, "I'm just curious." I tilt my head. You stiffen.

"Well, if you must know, I satisfy myself." You clear your throat, shifting in your chair. Your honesty as me shocked, I wouldn't expect anything less from a Hellsing.

"Woah, my master." I say. The image of you, with your hands down below your belt, your mouth agape. I shake my head, no, I can't think of you like that.

"What?" You look at me, with judgement.

"You're incredible." I tell you, bright eyed, "You never cease to amaze me."

"How is human masterbation amamzing?" You ask, laughing.

"Well, it's not that, it's just you, how complicated you are. How you find the most natural things to be taboo, while, saying it isn't yourself, you are an amazing hypocrite."

Your brow furrows.

"Hypocrite?" You scoff, "I beg to differ,  
There are things you just don't talk about with your servant." I see you adjust in your seat.

"Yet, you are." I smile, "I love it." I see blood rise in your cheek, and I hear you swallow. My smile turns into a grin. You look at me, your eyes filled with worry.

"What's your wrong?" I ask. You furrow your brow, and then snap at me.

"You are what's wrong idiot!" You huff, then put the book you are holding in your face, ignoring me.

I gently remove the book from your hands.

"Sing for me later, gentle lamb." I coo. You gasp, your face red, you get up in a fit, and grab me by my collar, pulling me out of the room, all while yelling "Get out! Get out!" I couldn't help but laugh at your reaction.

I lay on the floor, laughing hysterically. Oh my gentle lamb, you are exactly the same.


	5. Sun and the Sky

Us

Integra

I'm outside, the morning sun soon to rise, I did not know why I couldn't sleep. It's 5:30, and the sky is slowly getting lighter. Morning dew on the grass, it's moist outside. The birds chirping, waking up from the slumber. I stand up from the lawn chair I was sitting, I approach the end of the concrete pad. Staring at the tiny peak of the sun coming up from the horizon. The air crisp in my lungs, and I slightly shiver from the cool morning air.

"Integra." I hear your voice coming from behind me.

"Hello, Alucard." I greet you calmly without looking at you.

"What are you doing up this late?" I ask. Folding my arms, you stand by my side.

"I don't know," you answer, "What are you doing up so earlier?"

"I am unsure, maybe to see the sunrise." I say, my form relaxing. Even after all this time, you still make me nervous. I thought I had stopped that long ago, but I guess since you have been back, I might have to get use to you again. I know you can feel my racing heart. You stand so far away, yet so close. I don't know how you could manage that.

"Hm." Is all I hear come out of you. I see you fold your arms. You stand in silence as the sun rises. A small strip of sun peaks over the horizon, making the sky burst with bright oranges and reds. The clouds set on fire from the sun. I finally turn my head to you. You seem unfazed by the sun. You're match the color of sun, a bright fire within them, as undead as you are, life stirs in your eyes.

"It's strange." You say, "Everytime I see the sunrise, I think i'm dying, like so many times before, but, yet here I stand, with you. I finally get to enjoy it." I see a faint smile forming on the corners of your mouth. "Did I ever tell you your eyes remind me of a blue sky?"

"No, you didn't Alucard." I say, "I suppose they are blue after all."

"When I was a child, I remember, one day, a blue sky, so blue, it made me feel so free, like one day I could be. It gave me a sense of hope." You say to me, still looking at the sunrise. The sky above us getting more and more bright and blue. My heart flutters, touched. My eyes soften as I gaze upon your pale skin. "And when I first saw you, I saw your eyes, the panic in them, terrified, yet begging for me to save your life. A gentle lamb running into the lion's den from other lions. And yet, you were the one that come out triumfit." A long pause came between us. "I'm sorry Integra, I didn't mean too ramble like that-" I cut you off with a wave of my hand.

"No, it's fine." I say breathlessly. "It's quite touching." I say, blinking.  
You finally turn to face me, your eyes, the fiery sun as I remembered them.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask.

"Call you what?"

"Gentle lamb?"

"Because, you were just a little girl when we met, and that's how I'll always remember you, I have said this before, for how many years you leave to rome on my own."

"You won't be on your own." I say. "You'll have Seras,"

"Seras isn't you."

"Oh."

We stare into each other's eyes. The sky and the sun, meet at last. 


	6. Eyes

Us

Alucard

I watch you sleep, like so many nights before. You breathing is slow, your heart is steady. You're damaged eye, uncovered, sealed together. I wonder if you still had an eye underneath your lid. Curiously, I lean over you, my shadow casting on your face. You stir slightly in your sleep. You slowly open your eye. You growl under your breath.

"Alucard, what the hell do you think your doing?" You sneer.

"I'm looking at you." I answer.

"You're luckily I don't shoot you." You groan, and turn over on your side. I do not move. I continue to stare.  
"What do you want Alucard?" You groan, annoyed.

"I want to look at you." I answer, unfazed by your annoyce.

"Why do you want to look at me?" You ask.

"I want to see your eye."

You turn over slowly, looking at me, in confused curiosity.

"Wha-" You trail off. "Why?"

"I'm just curious." I say. You look over at the wall to the left of you, then back at me. I raise my eyebrow.

"Well if you must insist." You lean up, you take your index finger, and stretch your bottom eyelid. Expose a red and yellow ball, where an eye should be. The ball twinges and shakes. You then close your eye. "There, did that satisfy you?" You ask.  
"Yes, it did." I say, scooting closer to you, I open your eye again.  
"Alucard!" You protest, but you do nothing to stop. My hand then moves to your cheek, stroking you soft, thin, skin. You give me a soft whine. Closing your eyes, furrowing your brow. "Alucard." you say my name again, this time with senualality. I feel your body purr at my touch. And I feel my chest stir, with a strange feeling. Oh, I see what this is. I inch closer and closer to you, you lay down, my head now rests on your chest. Your heart, thudding in my ear, my throat burns with thirst. But I can ignore it. You pet my head. I hear you chuckle.

"You're such an insist pet, you know that?"

I grin, "Yeah, I know."

"Oh how dare you take advantage of your kind and giving master." You say sarcastically, chuckling softly.

"What can I say? I always get what I want." I chuckle, my cheek on your breast as you cradle my head in your arms. My arms wrapped around your shoulders.

"Maybe I shouldn't spoil you so much."

I frown, sarcastically. "Whatever you demand." I grin.

"Yeah, whatever I demand.


	7. Feelings

Us

Integra

You do strange things to me. My feelings towards you have become like fire and ice. I want you close, but yet, I scold you for doing so. I confuse myself. A strange feeling in my chest. I don't know what it is. I sigh heavily, looking at myself in the mirror. My silver blonde hair, thinning after all this time. It has become coarse, my youth slowly slipping from me, my wrinkles getting thicker, and deeper. It has been a year since you have returned. And I don't think I could leave without you ever again. I wouldn't get to see you again, I would be dead. But it's not like you would leave again. But the constant fear still lives in the bottom of my stomach. No matter how many times I convinced myself, that thought of your vanishing never leaves my thoughts. It's in the back of my mind, like a small child crying, begging to be cared for, crying for help, wanting to be noticed. So finally, I decide to give the child the attention he deserves.

I go to you, in the early morning hours. You are downstairs, sitting in your old chair, nestalgia fills me like water in a basin. I see your grin, long and wide. It makes me grin too. I approach you.

"Good morning." You greet me.

"Good morning." I greet back. I make my way to you, and I hold out my hand. You give me a puzzled look. Then you touch my fingertips, it sends an electrical sensation though my hands, and up my arm, to my shoulder, down my chest, finally settling in my stomach. I exhale, my breath trembling. You look at me strangely, like you had hurt me unexpectedly.

"Integra." You say softly, I hadn't realized your hand was creeping up my arm, pulling me closer. I blink, letting you continue, not daring to protest. You pull me on your lap, I sit on you, facing forward. Your grin as big as ever. I don't sit down all the way, I balance on my knees. I don't want an accendial brushing of anything body part.

"Integra?" You question, "Come, sit, it must be quite the pain settling on your knees, isn't?"

I don't answer.

"Master," You purr in my ear. "I know your feelings, master." You caress my shoulders. "Please, sit."

I huff under my breath, and give in to your request. I feel my legs shake.

"Master," You say, "You're feelings matter. And I want you explore those feelings."

"What feelings are you talking about? Dog."

"You are so transparent." You chuckle.

"Take that back."

"But it's true!" You laugh, "Maybe you should work on that."

I narrow my eyes. "Work on hiding my feelings? You just said I should explore them!"

"Well, what do you think is best?" You ask. "Which one has the least risk, to you."

I look away, "I'm not sure." I say. "I'm not sure acknowledging them would be the best for my humanity."

"I can respect that." You say, blinking slowly. "As long as I have your attention."

"You'll always have it." I say, "As I am still breathing, and as long as you don't leave."

That grin, your grin, goes back into the center. "I'm not going to leave."

"Those are my feelings Alucard, I can't keep you out of my mind, I keep thinking you'll leave again, and I will be dead when you return next." I say. You grab my shoulders.

"I'm not, but I am afraid you are going to leave me."

I frown.

"I'm not becoming a child, for you Alucard."

I hear a small whine coming from the back of your throat.

"Stai cu mine, Forever."

"No."


	8. Virgin

Us

Alucard

The morning sun peaks through the blinds, shining in my eyes. I go up to the blinds and shut them, going back to your bed. You let me sleep there, on the other side, untouching you. But I wanted to. To hold your sleeping form. I wanted it, I wanted it so bad, I drooled on your pillow like a hungry dog, begging for table scraps.

You don't have on your eyepatch. I reach over and touch your cheek gently with my finger. You stir, and turn away from me. I frown, so I decide to inch closer and closer to you, I can the life in you pulse like beat of a drum. I extend my hand, feeling your shoulder. I put my palm on your shoulder blaze. I tremble, you moan in your sleep, saying something I couldn't understand. Now, my nose is in the back of your hair, you smell of lavender and sweat. I put my arm over you side. You are warm, and full of the blood I longed for. I hold you close to my chest, your back to me. You stir underneath me, I feel your rear in the curvature of my loins. I exhale loudly.

"Integra." I whisper, "You are playing with fire." And you speak, my ears ring with shock upon hearing the soft, bells over your voice.

"I know." You state, in a matter-of-fact manner. "Just use me, Alucard." I blink.

"What?"

"Do what you are planning." You say, your back still to me. "You won't." I could almost feel you smirking.

"You think I wouldn't fuck you?" I sneer, baring my teeth. I almost hear you gasp, I knew you weren't expecting me to say that. You turn to me, shocked your mouth open. But I smell something, something wet. My hands move to rub in between your thighs. I wouldn't do it, fuck you, I won't, unless you told me too. I wouldn't deny you a basic wish of the carnal flesh. You hum, biting your lower lip, your eye, closed. You tilt your back back, your hair caressing my face.

"You wouldn't are." You sneer, baring your teeth. I keep moving my hands, up and down, getting closer and closer to your most private area. You backup your rump unto my manhood. I grunt, unexpectedly. You're warm, and I want you so badly, I want your body. I want to feel your womanly essess smothering me. I want to feel you, my countess. Let me feel you. I finally slide my hands close enough to feel your outer lips. You gasp. Please, my countess, let me show you what real pleasure feels like. I feel myself getting hard. And I feel your bottom rub against me harder and harder. My hand slides in between the silky wetness of your unopened woman. The edge of index finger rubbing you. You take in a sharp breath. Your rump rubs me harder, and feel the ache between my legs increase. I want to tear off your clothes, and I want to ravish you master, I want to tear you to shreds, while you beg underneath me, master, just say the words. Let me take you. I kiss your neck, you moan happily, saying my name. My lips move lower and lower. I move you on your back, I hear no protest, just longing in your eyes. Lust blossoms in your expression. You are beautiful. Your hands on my shoulders. I hear your heart racing. I lift up your shirt. Kissing your chest, along with your breasts. My mouth on them, you arch your back, my arms wrapping you up tightly.

"Alucard.." You moan softly, my lips making their way to your sacred place. I can smell your arousal. My erection pulses with lust. And my tongues dancing in your wet silk. You huff and gasp, bucking your hips. Your pubic bone rubbing against my nose hard. Your noises, sound like a thousand angels singing hems.

"Alucard!" You sing my name. My ears ring with satisfaction. Yes, Yes my countess, sing my name.

You continue to moan louder and louder until I feel your orgasm in my mouth. I move on top of you, taking you, your body giving in to the pleasure. The taste of you beckons my thirst, and yet, my mouth is completely dry. Sweet, yet plain, your taste. Just like your blood. You taste like clean virgin. Never been touched until now. Now your smell, fills the air. I place my head at your entrance. I tremble at your human warmth.

I look up upon your face for approval.

You nod. 


	9. Aftermath

Us

Integra

52 years clean, I had ruined my perfect record, and I didn't mind. While I am against premarital sex, I don't think vampires count, since vampires cannot enter a holy matrimony. I feel like a completely different person. A new experience, late in my life. Better late than never. You sit in the chair, your shirt open, the sunlight hitting you directly. You seem so comfortable there, in the sunlight you forsaken so long ago. Your eyes, burning like the sun above you. You look like a marble statue, perfectly carved from the light. Your gaze bored, and disinterested. I wonder what's on your mind. I lay on my bed, my blanket wrapped around my naked form.

"Alucard." I call to you. You turn your head smoothly. Your eyes blink with curiosity.

"Yes, Countess?"

"Nothing." I sink into my bed closing my eyes. You exhale out of your nostrils, then turn to look out the window once more. I sigh. I want you back in bed with me, but yet, I cannot find the words. I just stare at you, helplessly. I want your arms around me. You aren't a cuddler, and never were. I whine softly. You look at me again.

"What is it?" You ask, your voice low.

"Come here." I pat the emptiness next to me. You snake over on the bed, quietly, wrapping your arms around me, cool and calm, as I relax into you. I hear you swallow, your tense.

"What's wrong?" I ask. You tuck my head under your chin.

"Nothing." You say, quietly.

"Yes, something." I say, sternly. "Tell me." I demand. You sigh.

"We shouldn't have had sex." You say, in an almost inaudible tone. "I shouldn't have done that, I should have just kept my hands to myself."

I sit up, offended. "What are you talking about?"

"While, I am under you, I am stronger than you, I can take advantage of you."

I growl. "I wanted it, what the hell do you mean?" I snap. "I have waited 30 years for you, and this what I get! Your regret? I deserve better!" I stand from the bed, naked. I put hand on my shoulder. I feel an ache between my legs. And I wonder if I could stand for much longer.

"You're right." Is all you say.

"You coward!" I shout, then turn to go the bathroom. I turn on the shower, stepping in. I shiver with anger, washing your scent and touch off of my body. I cannot believe I fell for your crap! I knew I should have said no. I should have kicked you out of my room right then and there.

Time passes, I do not call for you, nor do I see you for the two days. My chest hurts, while I do not outwardly show it, I feel it. Deep, and hard, like an over flowing river. I sit on my bed. Trying to sleep, but I cannot. Thoughts of you, of us, bloom in my mind, I want more. I want you for however long I have.

"Master." I hear your voice.

"What." I say, plainly, I do not turn to you.

"I want to say i'm sorry, for what happened the other night." You say, sitting on my bed. You try to touch me, I shoo your hand away, I can feel your frown. "Master," You whine.

"Spare me." I say. "If you are going to apologize, then say nothing, and just stay where you are."  
"Yes, my master." 


	10. What a Prize

Us

Alucard

I try to feel to your body, but you are far away from me, eating, and drinking. Indulging in the most basic of human needs. You seem to enjoy your meal, and not in me. I watch you, quietly, waiting for you to be done, but I like the way you eat. Chewing and swallowing, I feel jealous. I wish I could join you, in your pleasure. I suppose eating dirt doesn't sound so bad, as long as I was in your presence. I approach the dining table. You look from your meal.

"Can I help you?" You ask, not exactly annoyed, but not exactly happy either.

"Yes, you can." I grin, crossing my arms, leaning to one side.

"Then what do you want?" You ask.

"Can I sit with you?" I ask.

You sit in thought for a moment, then you smile. "Sure." Then you go back to eating your meal. You take a sip of wine, then sit back down, closer to the plate. I take a sip of it too, you don't say anything.

"So, how has your day been?" I ask.

You pause, as if you don't hear me, before answering me. "It's been fine." You say in a small voice. You seem to shrink up. I lean over, you seem to back away further. I lean back up.

"What is wrong?" I ask, annoyed.

"Nothing, i'm just not in the mood." You snarl in a small voice.

"For kissing?" I ask.

"I don't want to kiss right now." You say, crossing your legs. "Now, let me eat in peace, you can stay with me if you so wish, but please, don't kiss me."

Confusion sets in. What did I do?

"Master, what did I do?" I ask. Your brow furrows. And you look up from your plate.

"Nothing, Just," You struggle to find words, your eyes dotting back and forth. "I don't know, I feel strange when i'm around you." You admit. I lean back, a little surprised.

"What?" I mouth.

"You heard me," You snear. I blink.

"You are being quite unpleasant, Integra." I say.

"You're making me unpleasant, Now, leave." Your voice still small.

"Master." I pled.

"Leave!" Your voice booms, your fist hits the table. I jump, and vanish. 

I watch later, my chest, filled with animosity from earlier, and confusion. I go to your bedroom, and wait for you. A chair by your bed, my legs crossed, you come into room, and jump at the sight of me, you hold your head to your chest, panting.

"Jesus christ! Alucard!" You exclaim, your eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Integra." I state calmly. I clasp my hands together.

"What is it Alucard?" You ask, undressing, but not fully, you sit on your bed. I don't move.

"I want your attraction, Integra, I crave it." I admit, the words rolling off my tongue like a steady drum.

"Well, that's that too bad." You smirk. "If earlier wasn't any indication, I don't want you tonight." You get underneath your covers. "Now, leave."

I growl underneath my breath, I stand up, and with a blink of an eye, I am holding you by your wrists. You blink, eyes wide, you pant.

"You know, you can't have it." your narrows, and I see a slight smirk curl the edges of your lips.

"If you won't allow it, then i'll take it." I threaten, but I would never do that. You're legs wrap around my waist. I feel the heat from your loins, heating mine. I clench my jaw. My eyes flutter.

"You won't." You slowly grind against me. I gasp.

"Just say it, my countess, say it, and i'll give it to you."  
Your tiny smirk, turns into a big grin.

"Please don't make me beg." I plead.

"Then don't act like a dog."

I growl, and tear off your shirt, exposing your breasts. You gasp, but you're still grinding, and grinning. Your constant emotion switching is giving me vertigo, your decision give me great confusion, but I don't mind.

"Dog. You're a filthily dog, begging for table scraps." Your grip tightens around my waist, and feel you heat beating against me.

"If I am dog, then treat me as such, send me away from the table, Integra, tell me to go away," I lean down, my lips barely touching the edge of your ear. "Put me in my cage." I nip at your ear. I feel you shiver beneath me. "

"If I put you in your cage, how are you going to please me?"

I kiss your neck, up and down, You shiver, tightening your grip around me, oh god. I kiss your lips. I hear a soft whine coming from your mouth. You arms wrap around my neck.

"What a prize." You say, whispering my ear. 


	11. Cats

Us

Integra

I do not understand my irratibly anymore, it has gone far past the menaponal explanations. It's like I get off on my cruelty, in a way, i think it's because you left, and i'm still angry with you, in some way. Maybe it's pay back. Our relationship, has become more and more extreme, I demand you to do humiliating acts. Yet, you do not protest, you do it happily. You love it, beg for it, ask for it when i'm not even in the mood. You beg, and ask for my attention. And I can't decide whether or not I should be aroused, or upset. And I feel guilt, but yet, you ask for this.

I hear a knock at the door, I know it's you.

"Come in." I say, quietly.

You come in, just as usual, a big grin on your face.

"Good evening my countess." You greet me, kneeling by my side.

I smile gently down at you, moving your hair out of your face. "Hello, Count."

You scoot in closer, I rest my elbow on the desk. I pet your head with my other hand, you seem to love it when I treat you like my prized pet, and I like you as my prized pet, you by my side, forever, for as long as I have on this earth. I kiss the top of your head, you purr, content. You lean forward, your arms wrapping around my legs, your cheek resting against my thigh. I chuckle, playing with your hair.

"Someone is a very happy pet today, wouldn't you agree?" I tease you, you smile, rubbing your cheek harder against me. You take in my scent, indulging in my being.

"You smell good today, master."

"You never cease to gross me out." I tease you, smiling.

"Glad I could be of service." You continue to feel my thighs. I swallow, trying to get distracted by my previous task.

"You are a pest." I sneer, a little smirk creeping up on my face.

"You couldn't live without me."

I laugh. "Well there might be a problem if that happens." I keep patting your head like a lap cat.

"Hm." You hum, leaning into my hand, wanting more.

"Are you a vampire, or a cat?" I ask.

"Whatever you want me to be, countess."

"I think you'll be a cat today."

"That's _**fine**_ with me." 


	12. Cruel woman

Us

Alucard

You in the sunroom, you're always sitting. You're 55 now, and your hair is now fully white. Your smile lines, grow deeper, and your crows feet multiply. You remind me of a moth, bathing in the sunlight. Your hair has grown to the middle of your thigh. You have never let it grow that long. Maybe you just don't care anymore.

I come into the room without announcing myself presences. You perk up, blinking looking a me. Then go back to the paper in your hand.

I sit next to you, you put your legs up on my lap. My arms rest on your thighs. I remember you wouldn't dare get within 5 feet of me, keeping me at arms length. But now, you rest upon me, the older you get, the more you rely upon my frame. I don't mind. That's what I am here for, for you. You blink, continuing your paper. You sigh, adjusting your belt. I rub your thighs in a comforting manner. You let out a small sigh, then you look at me, over your glasses.

"Can I help you?" You ask, smirking.

"Maybe." I say, inching towards, your rump now on my thighs.

"You're cute." You say, playfully, and saracaritally.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, just reading some papers." You say, leaning back further away from me.

I furrow my brow. But I don't say anything. I rub your thighs some more.

You have small, pleasant smile on your face. Your smile lines sharp. I lean over and kiss you. You shrink away, and continuing to read your paper, I frown. Your smile gone. I keep my hands on you, you don't seem to mind that. I keep trying to connect my lips with yours, But you yet, you are far away. I want to feel your warm. I finally take what I want. You squeal, in surprise, your arm pushes me away.

"Alucard!" You scold, breathlessly. "Keep your hands to yourself!" You demand, your eyes wide. "How dare you take advantage of an old lady." You arms cross, you give me look of disappointment, then a smile appears. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

I smile back. "I can't help it, you're so tantalizing." I tease.

"Is that so?" You ask, raising your brow.

"Yes."

"Come here then, It's cruel to wave food in front of a dog."

"Oh, you cruel woman." I lean down, and kiss you. 


	13. Death

Us

Integra

I'm weak, tired, aching. I sit on the end of foot rest in the living area. Catching my breath. My cane resting on the floor, I can't walk by myself anymore. Weakness, death comes by a creeping weakness. Tomorrow, I could be found dead in my bed. A deep aching rests in my sternum, and my brow sweats. Death, despite all of the death I have faced in my life, death by natural causes terrified it the most. When dying for a cause, in that split second, you make peace with your god, and know your death is not vein. But natural death took you slowly, dragged you into the depths, never to be heard from again. I suppose i'm not above the fear of death. The fear of death is the reason I met you. I ran as fast as I could, to something, I wasn't sure, all I knew, in that moment, I could escape my demise.

I'm 59 now, my hair brittle, my hands dry. I had to retire as fencing tutor, now I helped young men and women with their studies. I hear the sound of your boots clicking against the stone floor, I sit up, grabbing my cane off the floor.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice gentle.

"I didn't know you'd be in here." You say.

"Hm." I look down at my feet, then stand, leaning on my cane. "Well, I got tired and had to rest."

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard." You say, grining.

"I sometimes forget i'm an bag hag." I smirk.

"It seems you're finding your new status difficult?" You tease me.

"Oh, where are your words of endearment Alucard?" I sit back down, this time on the couch, crossing my ankles. You sit next to me. Your hands on your knees, your legs spread apart.

"Somewhere." You say, absentmindedly. I rest my head on my hand.

"My new status is difficult." I say, "I always thought death would come abruptly. Easy, over with, I could die for a cause, make my peace with god, ask him to save me from my sins if I am to be condemned to hell. But, weakness, death will take me by weakness."

You say nothing. I continue.

"Death, I am afraid of it, I fear it."

"Don't be afraid of death, my countess, your death will not be vein, accept it, for, it makes you different than me." 


End file.
